


Your presence, my shelter

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Panic Attacks, Robbery, chenle and jisung are besties who are very open on skinship, i guess, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung, who had a day filled with anger coming from nowhere.Jisung, who was reminiscing the first time he and his boyfriend met.Jisung, who witnessed two bullets shot in front of him.Jaemin, who waits for him at their apartment.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Your presence, my shelter

**Author's Note:**

> had a bad day, though the six hours in between was okay, but still it got me writing this before i go to sleep lol

Jisung was so done for the day.

He was inevitably called out twice by his teachers earlier for spacing out, and once for sleeping as he was seated on the front row. Not his fault today's statistics lesson was too boring for him.

Well, that's not actually the reason. In fact, he doesn't know why he had been spiraling since his first class. He was just not in the mood for anything—talking, smiling, _looking_ interested in the lessons being taught, even write notes which is the one thing he is diligent in. 

Because of this, he became angry for no reason. He's not particularly angry at someone or something, but he's sure that when someone or something annoys him too much he might let out some colorful words.

Which also caused him to pull out from Chenle's grasp whenever his best friend grabs his left arm to cuddle with or his hand to hold hands with, and gently pushes away Chenle's head when he places his head on top of the younger's shoulder.

Though a few hours later, he explains to Chenle that he's angry for no reason and his dark blue haired best friend reassures him that it's fine to feel that way—making a portion in Jisung's chest feel lightened.

A few more minutes after that, he himself held Chenle's hand first while he was lazily writing notes for their economics lesson.

But now as he's waiting for a bus to arrive, he's back at being angry every time he breathes through his nose in the lukewarm Seoul air.

There are four things he's currently angry at right now.

The first would be the lukewarm Seoul air. He mentally blames the approaching summer season.

The second would be he can't find a song that matches his mood right now, or at least help ease his current mood. He settles for some local RnB artist his boyfriend recommended him.

The third would be this middle-aged man that keeps on leaning towards him for no reason, he kept on swinging his body away in the opposite direction but this man keeps on leaning his body against him. He didn't want to be rude so he just kept his mouth shut.

The fourth would be the bus that is taking a bit too long to arrive.

Never mind, he sees it approaching them.

And so he got inside.

Also angry with the fact that it's rush hour and the traffic is forming, although he can't really blame them and he should've gotten used to it after doing this routine for months.

So instead, as an attempt to calm himself down on the (usually) 40-minute ride, he opens his gallery and proceeds to open his album of just pictures of his boyfriend.

Jaemin came to his life unexpectedly. Long story short, they first met in high school, Jaemin was in his graduating year and Jisung was just a year below him. What bridged them together first was the older's enthusiasm over the younger's My Chemical Romance hoodie.

Then the next day, Jaemin was enthusiastic with Jisung's pink and strawberry printed hoodie. Then the same scenario on the following day happened with an American baseball team hoodie Jisung was only vaguely familiar with. Then more days had gone by and Jaemin was still enthusiastic about the prints on Jisung's hoodies. It also turns out that their lockers were next to each other so Jisung then thought that perhaps making a new friend with a great liking to his hoodies won't hurt anyone.

Yes, it was Jisung who asked for Jaemin's number, contrary to the belief of their friends due to his shy nature.

He would've reminisced more familiar scenarios when he noticed familiar establishments that indicated his stop was next.

And so he got off.

He puffed a breathe of air, relieved that he's 12 minutes worth of walking away from their apartment. Still blasting music through his earphones.

Jaemin tells him every once in a while to pull out his earphones whenever he's already walking, nagging him mostly with "you should be aware of your surroundings" and Jisung retorting "I still could see my surroundings anyway, blocked ears won't be a problem".

Though, more often than not, Jisung pulls out his earphones to take in the white noise from the bustling street to their calm neighborhood.

But not today, Jisung was still too bothered to take off his earphones.

Which is why he didn't notice someone was stealthily following him,

until that someone quickly grabs Jisung's arm and pointed a gun at his head.

"Give me your bag."

Jisung was shocked, to say the least. He unplugged his earphones and dropped it to the ground.

"What could you even want from me? I'm a broke college student." Jisung managed to say calmly despite his erratic heartbeat.

"I don't believe a student from a private university owns cheap things. Give me the fucking bag or else I'll shoot." the man had pointed the muzzle on his head nearer.

"No you wouldn't." Jisung didn't know where that surge of an attempt of taunting came from, but he also didn't expect the man to shoot.

It made Jisung fall down to the concrete with his eyes shut and his arms in a position as an attempt to protect his head, he then slowly opens his eyes and sees the man with his arm and gun raised upwards. The man then pointed the gun at him again.

"I won't ask again." and with that, Jisung hands him his backpack with trembling hands.

As he sees the man rummage through his bag, he silently took out his phone to text Jaemin when suddenly-

"Give me the goddamn phone too. You're not that smooth, kid."

Jisung was hesitating. He's had that phone since his freshman year and lots of memories are stored in it, he doesn't want to let it go just like th-

**Bang.**

"Don't make me wait if you don't want me to frame you."

The gun was pointed a little bit away him which he assumed the man shot a bullet somewhere beside him.

He was still reluctant, but when the man saw him reaching his phone out the man snatched it away from him.

Jisung then looked up and saw the man shoving his phone, his laptop (which Jisung was now regretting he brought it because he wasn't able to use it today), his wallet which was full with 200,000 won from his monthly allowance (which he just got yesterday), and his foldable umbrella, to his own backpack.

After that, the man threw the bag towards Jisung and ran.

Jisung was stunned, to say the least. He tried to stand up but his knees forced himself back to the ground.

He felt tears fall down his cheeks, he didn't even bother to wipe them off as he forced himself to grab his bag and run away after hearing sirens from the distance, not wanting to do anything with the police.

He didn't know how long he was running, but the supposedly 12-minute when walking distance from the bus stop to their dorm felt longer than usual. He kept on running despite the crosswalk stoplight already blinked red, making him barely miss a fast car.

Then he was finally in the building, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. It didn't matter if the floor they were in was on the eleventh, he thought the elevator would take too long and he just wants to feel safe already.

It was no question his breathing was heaving by the time he pushed the emergency doors and entered the eleventh floor, he stumbled and eventually tripped, but he pushed himself up and jogged until he saw the familiar numbers by the door and banged his fist on the door instead of getting his key—his mind blank enough.

He kept on heavily knocking until the door swinged open and he stumbled down on the familiar floor.

"Jisung?"

God, he had never felt more safe hearing his name from the person he loves the most.

So he sobbed, but it didn't go longer as his chest was tightening.

"Hey, hey Jisung? Shit." Jaemin then ran off to somewhere which got Jisung panic more. Why is he just leaving him alone? Jisung couldn't think of anything else as tears were once again in his eyes and he feels every tear of sweat on his back and forehead and it makes him uncomfortable and his chest keeps on going tighter and tighter and it makes him unconsciously aggressively scratch the back of his left hand just for the sake of feeling something.

"Jisung, Jisung stop that look at me baby." Jaemin then was in front of him, he noticed a glass of water beside him but he couldn't look at it any longer as Jaemin guided the younger's chin towards him and his other hand was holding Jisung's right wrist.

"Look at me- okay very good baby you're safe here okay? Deep breaths with me now."

Jaemin saw the boy's eyes in front of him was unfocused, but it was looking directly at his. Despite that, Jisung's wobbling chin was slowly easing which made Jaemin sure that Jisung was able to breathe deep on the beats of four.

"Are you with me baby? Can you drink this water for me?" Jaemin brought the glass at Jisung's lips, happy that Jisung sipped even just a little.

"Do you think you can walk angel?" that question brought Jisung back to the reality with them sitting on the floor, the front door just behind him.

"I don't think so." Jisung had whispered, still recovering his breathing, but Jaemin heard it.

"Okay, I'll carry you alright?" Jaemin then sat in front of Jisung and grabbed his arms and placed it over his shoulders as well as his legs and half-wrapped it over his waist, then kneeled as he adjusted so Jisung can lean into him, and got up and walked towards their bedroom. Jaemin then gently sat Jisung on their bed, sitting beside him after.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Jaemin noticed Jisung spacing out, so he held his left hand and sandwhiched it on his own hands.

"I'm- I-," Jisung then let out a sigh before continuing, "I was robbed."

Jisung told everything from the moment he stepped off the bus until running from the ground floor of the building up to their door, saying sorry for not listening to Jaemin when it comes to removing his earphones while walking, then Jaemin reassuring him that he's just glad he wasn't injured in any way. Jaemin didn't want to remind Jisung and say to not do it next time, thinking it might make Jisung feel more bad than he already is.

Jaemin offered Jisung to take a shower while he would prepare their dinner, but Jisung mentioned that he doesn't have an appetite and just wants to sleep as soon as possible. Jaemin picked up Jisung's bag and the glass from the front doorway instead.

Jisung comes back to the bedroom with Jaemin already waiting for him, leaning on the headboard and arms wide open to Jisung to fall in.

And to fall in his arms Jisung actually did, Jaemin not caring if the droplets on Jisung's drying hair was seeping through his shirt. Jisung then looked up at him for a few seconds before leaning in, Jaemin's warm lips—inviting.

Jaemin pulled him up until Jisung was properly straddling the older and wraps his arms around his neck as he felt Jaemin put his hips. Jaemin opened his mouth to let the younger take control, feeling Jisung's tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth before sucking his tongue a bit and pulled away, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, you really didn't deserve that." Jaemin gave him a peck after.

Jisung hummed, "Well, it already happened anyway. Thank goodness today was the last class for the week."

Jisung then got up and out of the bed to turn off the lights, Jaemin pulling him close right when he lied down.

"You need to tell your parents about this." Jaemin then felt Jisung intertwining their hands, Jaemin snuggled his nose against the younger's hair.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Jisung let his eyes droop close, at least today was already done.


End file.
